Sial, Aku Jatuh Hati!
by Manusia
Summary: Kurapika dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Kuroro sebagai orang asing dan jatuh hati padanya, namun Kurapika sudah punya kekasih. [warning: SONGFIC, ada kemungkinan OOC, AU, dan di dalamnya]


**_Sial, Aku Jatuh Hati! _**oleh _Manusia_

**HxH milik Togashi Yoshihiro.**

**Lirik lagu "_Aku Takut Jatuh Cinta Lagi_" milik Reza. (kalau ada kesalahan, katakan saja)**

**[warning: ****SONGFIC_ (yang bold italic itu lirik lagu)_, terserah mau dianggap shounen-ai atau normal, juga FemPika atau Kurapika lelaki sejati (tidak ada penjelasan di fic ini), alur kecepatan mungkin, ada kemungkinan OOC, AU, misstypo(s), dkk]**

* * *

Aku duduk di kursi Stasiun Kereta Api Mojokerto, menunggu kedatangan kereta api yang akan membawaku pulang ke Bandung. Aku isi penantianku dengan memainkan _game _di _handphone_-ku, namun aku tetap awas pada barang bawaanku yang hanya ada satu saja: koper.

"_Game over_ lagi?" pekikku dalam hati. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku gagal memenangkan _game _ular makan ulat. Kapan menangnya kalau kalah terus menerus?

Huh! Bosan memainkan permainan itu melulu, aku menyimpan _handphone_-ku ke saku celana. Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ada permainan itu. Sudah itu, tidak ada yang menyambut sms dan panggilanku. Apa keluargaku tak lagi rindu dan khawatir padaku, ya? Sedangkan kekasihku, dia pasti lagi sibuk menyiapkan kedatanganku. Aku tahu itu karena sudah tradisi baginya menyambut kedatanganku dari kota yang jauh sampai pesta pora. Haduh!

Kedua mata biruku menatap bengong seperti orang bodoh pada rel kereta api yang kosong melompong seperti gigi ompong. Tiba-tiba pandanganku dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang pria beranting-anting, tubuhnya tinggi, dan rambutnya hitam. Dia siapa, ya? Om-om penjaga rel kereta? Jangan-jangan, dia hantu penunggu kereta? Aku penasaran sekali, tetapi aku tidak begitu ingin tahu lebih lanjut. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak boleh terjebak rayuan fisik orang itu.

Saat itu juga, kedua telingaku dikejutkan dengan kereta api yang melaju tinggi. Sungguh suaranya memekakkan telinga!

**_Terhenyakku melihat matanya,teduh menatap diriku_**

Tahu-tahu, dia sudah berada di dekatku. Kulihat kedua mata hitamnya begitu lembut menatapku. Senyumnya membiuskanku. Rasanya aku terjerat padanya seperti aku ini kupu-kupu yang terperangkap dalam sarang laba-labanya. Jangan-jangan...

"Kau mau mencuri?" tuduhku. Dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya sembari melambai rendah kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran padamu. Iri sekali aku. Rambut pirangmu sungguh indah dan lembut," ucapnya sambil mencuil sedikit rambut depanku.

"Kau memakai sampo apa?" tanyanya. Astaga! Orang ini membuat aku ingin membanting palu ke dahiku. Apapun itu, aku harus tetap waspada.

**_Tak terasa kitapun berbincang,mencoba saling mengenal_**

"Jadi, namamu Kurapika? Namaku Kuroro. Kuroro Lucifer."

Kuroro Lucifer? Nama yang aneh.

"Pantas saja tampangmu tampang penjahat. Namanya aja-"

"Panggil aku Kuroro."

Setelah perkenalan, kami berbincang-bincang banyak hal: alasan dia dan aku di sini, film terbaru, sampai _game _terbaru. Ah, rasanya senang sekali rasa sepiku menghilang. Setidaknya, dia tidak berniat jahat. Malah dia berbaik hati memberitahu padaku tentang ciri-ciri orang yang berniat jahat. Salah satunya, orang bisa berbaik hati dulu dan bila tidak hati-hati, akan tak sadar uang sudah berada di tangannya.

Aneh sekali. Jantungku terasa bertambah berat dan ingin jatuh dari tempatnya. Dada ini terasa memanas. Perasaan apa ini? Mungkinkah...

**_Tiba-tiba kusadari, k_****_u mempunyai kekasih_**

... aku jatuh hati? Padahal aku sudah memiliki Killua.

**_yang t'lah lama bersamaku, _****_mengisi hari indahku_**

Dia baik hati dan selalu membuat hari-hariku berbunga. Tetapi mengapa aku malah jatuh hati padanya?

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara yang menandakan kereta yang akan segera berangkat. Arah yang berbeda dari yang kutuju. Kuroro Lucifer beranjak dari sebelahku. Dilambaikan tangannya padaku seraya mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Selamat tinggal, Kuroro," ucapku.

**_Aku takut bila nantinya a_****_ku jatuh cinta lagi_**

**_Walau itu indah d_****_an ku pun inginkan_**

Kereta api yang ditumpangi Kuroro berjalan perlahan meninggalkan stasiun. Batinku perih. Rasanya aku tak rela dia pergi begitu saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku juga akan naik kereta api dan pergi dari sini.

Ah, aku ini kenapa? Aku sadar sepenuhnya ini salahku yang jatuh hati padanya sampai tak rela berpisah dengannya. Kuharap hal ini tak terulang lagi meskipun bersamanya sangat menyenangkan.

**_Tergelitik rasa di hatiku,tuk bertemu dengannya lagi_**

**_Kita kan bercanda bercerita,segala impian kita_**

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, bercerita banyak dengannya lagi, tetapi...

**_Dan lagi-lagi ku enggan karena ingat kekasihku_**

**_Walau bukanlah salahku untuk cari yang terbaik_**

Maaf, Killua. Aku tak bermaksud jatuh hati selain dirimu.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_:tomat:_**

Maksudnya tamat, lho!

Gimana? Gimana? Ancur, kan? _**Silakan review sepuasnya!**_


End file.
